Business Partners
by drabblesandthoughts
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of and decided to write, when Gabriel stays the night at Olivia's.


Gabriel was pacing around the living room, unsure what to do. Olivia was in her room, already in bed sleeping, but no matter what he couldn't settle. Something felt off, and no matter how many times he checked all of her windows and doors were locked, he couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe it was just because he was sleeping at a place that wasn't his. His nerves were all fired up.

He walked to her door and it was already opened a crack. He pushed it open slightly, just to check and make sure that everything was okay in her room. To make sure nothing was out of place. Everything in her room was like it should have been and from where he stood he could see the latch on the window was locked. His eyes landed on her bed, and he checked her over to make sure she was okay.

She had a long t-shirt on, which when standing should have fallen down to mid-thigh, maybe. A little short, but then again she was sleeping. Her blankets were kicked off and bunched around her feet like she had been tossing and turning earlier. She was on her stomach now and he couldn't help but appreciate her body. The way her legs were placed and scrunched her shirt up to around her waist, and he could see her full backside in a beautiful pair of lace underwear. Her legs were perfectly toned from jogging and the fact that she lived a privileged life before she had moved to Cainsville.

Without even realizing, he had walked over to her. Once he was aware he was close to her bed, he became worried. What if she woke up? What would she think?

_She would have that little smirk on her face,_ he thought to himself. The one she wore whenever she knew something she shouldn't. Like how attracted to her he was.

He was about to slowly back out of her room when she shifted and moaned. A frown appeared on his face. From the tossing and turning she was doing earlier, he assumed she was having a nightmare. To him, it was no surprise. She acted like she was taking everything well, but to find out you were adopted, that both of your parents were horrific serial killers and for some reason still love them even though you knew you shouldn't must be hard. He knew all about hard. And they were there for each other in there own ways.

A whimper escaped her mouth again and he moved towards her, then checked himself. She might find it weird he was in here. Maybe he should go back and knock on the door, wake her up that way.

"Mmm, Gabriel..." a throaty moan came from Olivia on the bed. He stopped in his tracks. Did she just...?

No she couldn't have.

He walked back over as she shifted her position, and he couldn't help but ravage her body with his eyes. Another whimper, and after hearing her moan his name he knew it couldn't be a nightmare. His mind told him he should just leave, forget about what he heard and act like nothing happened. But a tugging in his pants told him to stay. Enjoy himself, just a little. Because really, when was the last time he actually allowed himself some sort of small pleasure, even to let his eyes wander over a female.

Tentatively, slowly, he reached his hand out towards her.

"Olivia," he whispered quietly. His hand touched her back, and he bit his lip. He didn't show it but he was nervous. "Hey, Olivia. Wake up." Gently prodding her back, she slowly woke, still in a sleep-filled daze.

"Gabriel?" Her voice was still throaty and she turned to face him. Her nipples were hard and showed through the shirt she wore. "Come to bed," she said simply. By the looks of her, he guessed she was still half asleep, but she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him onto the bed firmly.

He landed on top of her, holding himself up somewhat so he wouldn't squish her. The feeling of the bed being pushed down around her woke her up fully, and her eyes snapped open to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Gabriel looked down, "You pulled me onto your bed." He gave himself a pat on the back in his mind. Good for him for keeping his cool.

"Now why would I do that?" Olivia asked, trying to cover up what she had no doubt been dreaming about.

"I just came to see if you were alright. I heard you moaning and whimpering while I was trying to sleep," Lies, he knew, but he was trying something he wasn't used to. He had lowered himself some more, and when he spoke, it was a whisper in her ear. He felt her shiver as he spoke and her body opened up to him without her even noticing. Her breathing hitched, legs opened a little wider, more relaxed.

"I must have been having a bad dream or something..." She tried to counter.

"Really? Then why were you moaning my name?" He was using one hand now to trace down her ribs, and his voice was still just a whisper against her ear. She unconciously moved her hips in reaction to his words, undoubtedly remembering her dream. "I kind of want to hear you moan it again," he said slowly as his fingers traced the top of her underwear.

An involuntary moan escaped her mouth, and he took that as a sign. He started trailing kisses down her neck, letting his fingers slowly trace around her underwear, then even more slowly, slip his hand under the top. He didn't go all the way, just a light touch before he removed his hand again.

He kissed along her collarbones and then moved up and finally claimed her mouth. At first she didn't move but after a second or two she started to kiss him back. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and felt that his shirt was still on. She made a sound of displeasure then tugged at the bottom of his shirt until he broke the kiss off and sat up to take off his shirt. Before leaning back down, she raised herself up and he removed her shirt as well.

Kissing down her neck once more, and along her collarbones, he slowly made his way down her chest. She sighed in pleasure and a moan escaped as he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples. Even slower still, he kissed and licked his way down her stomach, until he reached the hem of her underwear. She glanced down at him in anticipation as he quickly removed her underwear. Olivia couldn't help but moan at how attractive he looked in that position.

His hungry eyes watched her as he lowered his mouth to her slit and licked up it, swirling his tongue gently around her clit. She moaned loudly and covered her mouth at the sensation. It was amazing.

"Oh my god, Gabriel," she whimpered. She could feel his smirk against her as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. Olivia never would have guessed he was capable of something like this. He was just so blank, almost uncaring. A small shriek exploded from her mouth when she felt him insert a finger, slowly pumping in and out of her. He inserted another one quickly, always flicking and swirling and sucking on her clit. The pleasure was unbelievable.

Gabriel watched as he brought Olivia closer and closer to her orgasm. He wouldn't give it to her, not yet. Not until he had her screaming his name.

He wasn't sure what came over him, he had never acted like this before. Never wanted a female so bad before. His pants were uncomfortably tight now, and he was eager to finally get inside of her, but he wanted her to beg first. She always had the upper hand in their business relationship, he wanted the upper hand here, and he would have it. Then he would have her.

Her muscles started to tense around his fingers and she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, "I'm..."

Gabriel quickly pulled his fingers out and moved his mouth back. Olivia, eyes half-closed, ground her hips down, trying to find the friction she needed so badly. She let out a confused and exasperated groan, and upon seeing Gabriel watching her and doing nothing, decided to take matters into her own hands. As soon as her hands started moving to touch herself, Gabriel had her arms pinned up above her head.

He unzippered his pants and skillfully kicked them off, keeping a hold of her wrists in one hand. He trailed his free hand softly down her stomach and slowly traced them along her lips, listening to her whimper and grind into him. He slipped a finger in, then quickly took it out again, teasing her until he got what he wanted.

"Oh god, just fuck me already!" She whispered, so lightly he almost didn't catch it.

"What was that?" He lowered his mouth down to her ear when he talked to her, slipping one finger slowly in and out while she squirmed around him. "I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

"Gabriel..." She started. He almost couldn't control the urge to slip into her. To just give in and get what he wanted.

"Yes? Tell me what you want and Ill do it." His whisper in her ear made her shudder and moan, and he kissed down her neck while she tried to talk.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered out. He could faintly make out a light blush on her cheeks. It turned him on even more. James Morgan probably never made her this horny. He didn't see why she ever thought she could have married him, but they were on to better things now.

He slipped his finger out, and slowly traced his way back up her stomach.

"I don't know..." he whispered. She let out a whimper. "You didn't say please," he bit and tugged on her ear.

"Oh, please. Please Gabriel, I need you to fuck me. Now, right now. Please." She was grinding into his knee which was between her legs, and he could feel how wet she was.

He groaned and let go of her wrists to take his boxers off. He heard a gasp and looked up, her eyes wide as she took in the size of him. He smirked at her reaction, and then it was his turn for his eyes to go wide as she took him into her hands and started to stroke up and down. She used her other hand to gently guide him so they switched positions, and kissed her way across his entire chest.

Gabriel groaned as she continued to kiss and stroke him. When he felt her pause, he looked down to see her licking her lips, getting ready to place them over the tip of his dick. He watched intently as she took in just the tip, then a little bit more, going deeper each time. For what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hands.

His hands knotted in her hair as she continued to suck him off. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, watching as she sucked and licked up and down his cock.

She stopped and looked up at him, and just the look of him laying before her like he was was enough to make her moan. She took his length out of her mouth and crawled on top of him. Gabriel just looked at her in wonder as she hovered herself over him. Slowly she slipped the tip of his dick into her, nervous about how he would fit.

Gabriel, feeling the tip of his dick enter her, couldn't help but buck upwards just a little bit. Olivia half moaned, half shrieked at the sensation. He was just so big. He pushed up a little bit further, then pulled out, going deeper each time until she was used to the feeling of him inside her. When he was all the way in, he stilled.

Olivia couldn't believe how amazing it felt. She felt full to the perfect amount, and wanted him to keep going. Wanted him to slam into her until she finally came.

Suddenly, she was on the bottom. Gabriel leaned over her, holding her wrists in his hand again. He slowly moved out and back in, trying to make it unbearable for her. It was almost unbearable for him. She was so perfectly tight, so perfectly wet. He bucked into her hard, then got control of himself again.

Olivia, seeing how it felt for him, adjusted her legs, allowing him to go deeper. He groaned into the crook of her neck where his face was now buried.

"Gabriel," she whispered. "Oh fuck, it feels so good." She was moaning into his ear, feeling him start to pick up speed. "Oh god, go faster. Please go faster," she cried out softly.

Standing up on his knees, Gabriel brought Olivia up by the hips, using his hands to hold her in place. Her legs were wrapped around his waist with her head on the pillow. In this position, Gabriel could go as hard as he pleased. He even had access to her clit, which he played with while he slammed in and out of her. With her in the position he could see her breasts bouncing as he slammed into her. She was crying out in ecstasy, and he felt her tightening up around him. She would come soon, and he could feel his own orgasm building up.

Gabriels breaths were short as he pumped in and out. He was ready to release, but he wanted to wait until she finished first. He felt her walls contract around him tightly and she became extremely wet. A choked cry escaped her mouth, which was in the perfect o, and her body shuddered.

"Oh fuck." Within two thursts of feeling her orgasm, Gabriel was releasing his into her, riding out both of their orgasms until they caught their breath. He slowly pulled out, his body shuddering at the feeling. She whimpered at the loss. Flopping down onto the bed, Olivia curled up into him.

Within seconds, she was asleep. Gabriel watched her for a couple of moments, and as his heart slowed, his eyes started to drift shut. Laying here with her wasn't so bad. Being able to trust someone wasn't so bad. Maybe he could never love someone, but she knew that and that was something she was okay with. Maybe there was hope for a soul like him afterall.

It was 2 in the morning and Patrick was walking around the park, thinking to himself about the new girl in the town. The elders seemed to like her well enough, and he thought she was alright. He glanced over to her apartment building, and could see shapes moving in her bedroom window. He knew that Gabriel was staying the night, but only on business.

To his surprise, his keen eyes picked up on what the shapes in the window were doing, and a smile crossed his face. Maybe there was hope for Gabe after all. Maybe Olivia was just what he needed.


End file.
